General purpose foams have conventionally been manufactured from polyurethane. Polyurethane foams are widely used in industrial applications and everyday life. The porous geometry of polyurethane foams makes them ideal candidates as the geometry result in both strong and flexible material. Example uses include high resiliency flexible foam seating, rigid foam insulation panels, microcellular foam seals, and carpet underlay.
However, foams made substantially of polyurethane generally have very low acid and base resistance, swell readily in a large range of solvents (N-methylpyrrolidone, dimethyl sulfoxide, ethyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone, dichloromethane, and swell somewhat in an even broader range of solvents (xylene, hexane, dioxane, acetone) depending on its formulation. Additionally, polyurethane foams generally have a low resistance to oxidation and ultraviolet light (UV), are not degradable in a controlled manner, and are not readily made environmentally friendly (quickly break down into unsafe components).
Such properties make them less than ideal for many general purpose applications for which substantially opposite properties are desired. All of these properties have an impact on performance range, for example use in filtration with solvents, use in filtration with acids and bases, use in insulation with solvents, acids, and bases, use in oxidative environments, use in environments with metal salts, use in environments with high UV or radiation exposure, hydrolytic degradation in cushioning, and the like.
As such, there is a need in the art for general purpose foams with the broad applications of commonly used porous polyurethane foam materials but without the drawbacks described above.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/015,309, filed on Jan. 27, 2011 discloses novel methods for making materials suitable for implantation in a mammal, the methods including the steps of providing a base material having a desirable surface topography, such as a polyurethane foam, contacting the base member with a silicone-based fluid material to form a coating, and allowing the coating to set to form a silicone-based structure suitable for implantation in a mammal. The entire disclosure of this application is incorporated herein in its entirety by this specific reference.
The present invention provides novel foam-like materials and methods of making the same.